Equal
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Beberapa hari ini perhatian Okuda tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah yang selalu melihat ke jendela dari tempat yang sama. / "Butuh waktu lama juga untukmu menyadarinya ya, Okuda-san?" /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?


Belakangan ini banyak asupan otp jadi mood nulis karmanami !

Possible OOC. Library AU mungkin ya

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini dari balik konter peminjaman buku, Okuda selalu menemukan sosok berambut merah itu di salah satu tempat baca dekat jendela. Dia selalu datang di hari yang sama, jam yang sama, dan duduk di tempat yang sama.

Dengan warna rambut merah mencolok seperti itu tentu saja keberadaannya cukup mudah untuk ditangkap. Apalagi penampilannya yang terbilang diatas rata-rata—Oke, kalau yang ini pastinya tidak mungkin dilewatkan oleh kebanyakan kaum hawa. Tapi fokus Okuda bukan kesitu, sumpah.

Hari ini pun dia datang lagi, Okuda melirik ke arahnya dari balik buku yang dia baca.

Jujur saja setiap dia datang pasti ada perempuan yang mengikuti atau mendekatinya, resiko orang ganteng, tapi dia selalu saja berhasil membuat mereka pergi dengan usiran _secara halus_. Okuda seringkali kagum dengan caranya menangani perempuan-perempuan itu.

 _"Karma-kun! Boleh baca bareng gak?"_

 _"Ahaha, boleh saja tapi kamu harus selesai baca buku itu dalam dua menit atau lari keliling lapangan sambil jongkok."_

Itu pasti bermaksud untuk mengusir, pasti, karenanya setelah itu perempuan-perempuan tadi langsung pergi.

Sepertinya orang itu juga lumayan terkenal, banyak sekali yang menyapanya selama dia di perpustakaan sekolah. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, kebanyakan pastinya perempuan. Tapi karena suara keras mereka juga lah Okuda jadi tau namanya.

Akabane Karma.

Tanpa dia sadari, perhatiannya jadi selalu tertuju pada si surai merah.

Hari ini pun dia datang lagi dan duduk di tempat biasanya. Okuda mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada lalu menarik napas beberapa kali. Sekarang sedang sepi, jadi dia berjalan mendekati Karma dengan maksud menanyakan beberapa hal.

Terutama alasan kenapa buku yang dipinjam Karma hanya mendapat perhatian paling tidak selama 10 menit, selanjutnya dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu memandang ke arah jendela.

Dia gugup, yang itu tentu saja siapa yang gak gugup pas deketin cogan—Bukan ini alasan utamanya. Okuda bukan orang yang biasa mengawali percakapannya jadi mohon doanya.

"Engg, h-halo?" Sapaan gugupnya berhasil mendapat perhatian Karma. Iris merkurinya beralih dari kaca jendela ke arah Okuda . Awalnya dia terus menatap Okuda tajam sampai Okuda menyesali keputusannya untuk mendekati si surai merah, tapi kemudian dia tertawa santai.

"Ahahaha, kenapa gugup gitu Okuda-san?"

Okuda terbelalak. "Kau tau namaku?"

"Siapa yang gak kenal si penjaga perpustakaan, Okuda… Manami-san kan?" Dia tertawa lagi. "Mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu? Nanti rokmu kusut loh, Okuda-san. Duduk sini."

Okuda tersadar dan segera menghentikan kegiatannya meremas ujung rok karena gugup. "O-oh, iya! Terima kasih, err… Akabane-san?"

"Gunakan nama kecilku saja."

"Eh, tapi—"

Laki-laki di hadapannya melemparkan senyuman yang menunjukkan kalau dia tidak menerima penolakan, Okuda masih bingung tapi ikuti sajalah, perintah cogan mutlak.

Gadis berkepang dua itu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Karma, sempat sejenak dia heran kenapa laki-laki itu malah menyuruhnya duduk daripada mengusirnya secara tidak langsung seperti yang lain.

"Tumben sekali, ada perlu apa denganku?"

Pertanyaan Karma mengingatkan Okuda tentang alasan utamanya memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengannya. Okuda menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa K-Karma-kun sering sekali kesini. Apa kau senang membaca buku?"

Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku rajin ke perpustakaan, kan? Bagaimana menurutmu? "

"Iya, aku selalu melihatmu setiap kali bertugas jadi penjaga perpustakaan. Tapi kamu gak kelihatan seperti orang yang senang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, Karma-kun. Ah, maaf kalau yang itu menyinggungmu!" Okuda menundukkan kepalanya dengan panik, tadi itu kesannya seperti dirinya menghakimi penampilannya kan?

"Aku mengerti, gak usah panik begitu Okuda-san." Karma menyeringai, kelihatan menikmati kegugupan gadis di depannya. "Hanya itu yang membuatmu ragu,hm? Memangnya seperti apa penampilanku?

 _Member boyband rambut pelangi_ —Okuda terbatuk, mencoba menghilangkan jawaban spontan yang muncul di kepalanya. "B-baiklah, lupakan saja soal penampilan itu. Ada satu hal lagi yang aneh setiap kali kamu kesini, Karma-kun."

"Oh, apa itu?"

"Bukumu," Okuda menunjuk ke arah buku di depan Karma. "Kau hanya membacanya paling lama 10 menit. Setelahnya pasti pandanganmu mengarah ke jendela. Ohh, di luar ada klub olahraga yang sedang latihan! Jangan-jangan itu ya alasanmu selalu duduk di tempat yang sam—EHH M-MAAFKAN AKU."

Karma melebarkan matanya saat Okuda langsung menutup mulutnya setelah dengan semangat menceritakan pendapatnya . Dia terkekeh, "Kenapa minta maaf? Itu artinya kau sudah mulai santai mengobrol denganku, kan? Lagipula aku merasa Okuda-san yang semangat seperti tadi itu lucu."

Rona merah semu muncul di pipi Okuda. Ya Tuhan, dia memalukan sekali.

"Sepertinya kau selalu memperhatikanku ya, Okuda-san."

Ucapan Karma langsung membuat Okuda tegang, akibat ocehannya tadi dia jadi ketauan langsung sering memperhatikannya secara tidak sadar. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"E-Ehh itu karena, anu, itu…"

"Jadi, menurutmu aku suka seseorang di klub olahraga?" Tanyanya saat Okuda sedang panik memikirkan alasan. "Heeeehh, bisa jadi juga sih ya. Dari sini klub olahraga terlihat jelas sekali."

"Berarti benar kau selalu duduk disitu untuk melihat klub olahraga?"

Karma hanya menunjukkan seringainya, rasanya sekarang Okuda mulai terbiasa dengan seringaiannya. Dia lalu meletakkan satu jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Rahasia."

Sebelum Okuda sempat bertanya apa-apa lagi, bel tanda jam istirahat selesai berbunyi. Karma bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mengembalikan buku yang barusan dia ambil. "Ah, sudah bel. Kita bicara lagi nanti ya, Okuda-san. Aku duluan, daah."

Setelah itu Okuda tidak menyangka kalau percakapan mereka tadi bukanlah terakhir kali dia berbicara dengan Karma.

Kalau biasanya percakapan di antara mereka hanya terjadi saat meminjam buku, sekarang Karma lebih sering mengajaknya bicara. Seringkali bercanda saat meminjam buku, memberikan bantuan klise dengan mengambilkan buku yang ada di tempat tinggi, dan mengajaknya ngobrol di tempat yang sama saat perpustakaan sepi.

Tanpa sadar, mereka jadi semakin akrab dari hari ke hari.

Saat sedang mengurusi data peminjaman buku, beberapa kali Okuda melirik ke arah si surai merah yang perhatiannya seperti biasa tertuju ke jendela.

Pandangannya terlihat sangat fokus, seolah Karma sama sekali tidak berkedip saat melihat ke jendela.

Siapapun dia, pasti telah menarik sepenuhnya perhatian Karma.

Hati Okuda serasa tercubit.

Hari ini perpustakaan sangat sepi, Karma juga belum datang. Okuda melihat jam tangannya, biasanya Karma selalu datang jam segini.

Atau mungkin hari ini dia tidak datang?

Suara ribut klub olahraga dapat terdengar dari luar, Okuda berjalan mendekati jendela. Dia melihat ke luar jendela anak-anak klub olahraga sedang menikmati kegiatan klubnya. Terlihat jelas sekali.

Jadi ke luar jendela ini dia selalu memperhatikan orang itu. Enak sekali ya, bisa mendapat perhatian seperti itu.

Sadar apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan, Okuda langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian duduk di tempat Karma biasa duduk untuk mencoba mengetahui bagaimana sudut pandang Karma dari sini.

Okuda melebarkan matanya.

Dari sini klub olahraga malah tidak kelihatan. Yang terlihat jelas adalah—

"Sudah sadar, Okuda-san?"

—Karma yang sedang menyeringai dengan kepalanya bertumpu pada salah satu tangannya di konter peminjaman buku tempatnya biasa bertugas.

"K-karma-kun sejak kapan kamu masuk?"

"Sejaaaakk hmmmmm beberapa menit lalu? Saat si penjaga perpustakaan melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan sendu, mungkin?"

Karma menahan tawa saat melihat mulut Okuda membuka dan menutup seperti ikan yang muncul ke permukaan, lalu berjalan ke arah Okuda yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia terkekeh pelan, wajah gadis itu memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Apa kau akhirnya tau apa yang selalu kuperhatikan dari sini?"

"…Curang."

"Bukan salahku kalau kau lama sekali menyadarinya. Aku sudah senang sekali loh, saat kau mengajakku bicara. Akhirnya usahaku selalu datang kesini saat kau bertugas jadi penjaga perpustakaan berhasil menarik perhatianmu ya."

Okuda melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan melihat sekali lagi ke jendela, kali ini yang terpantul adalah sosok si surai merah yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kau selalu memperhatikan… Ini, dari sini?"

Sekali lagi Karma menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, "Rahasia."

Okuda mengrenyitkan keningnya, dia licik sekali.

"Aku sudah sering kesini sejak sebulan lalu, mungkin ya?" Melihat ekspresi tidak senang Okuda, Karma terkekeh lagi. "Aku selalu penasaran dengan gadis penjaga perpustakaan yang selalu terfokus pada buku kimianya sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Akabane Karma ini sampai beberapa hari yang lalu."

Okuda agak merasa bersalah disini.

"Tapi aku juga tau kalau belakangan ini kau selalu memperhatikanku kan, Okuda-san." Karma berjalan sampai dia berdiri tepat di samping Okuda. "Kau cemburu kan saat mengira aku memperhatikan seseorang di klub olahraga?"

"H-hah, bukan—"

Sumpah, dia percaya diri sekali tapi tetap saja Okuda tidak bisa membantahnya—itu benar.

Rentetan alasan Okuda tertahan di tenggorokannya saat dia bisa merasakan napas Karma di depan telinganya.

"Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama, kalau kau mau menuruti permintaanku untuk memberikan seluruh perhatianmu padaku setelah ini berarti kita impas."

Okuda menggigit bibir bawahnya, Karma tersenyum.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Okuda-san… Manami?"

Karma menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Okuda sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

Di perpustakaan sekolah itu menjadi tempat dua orang saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

* * *

Endingnya ngaco biarin lah _(:'D

Yang di fandom My Hero Academia ship Bakugou/Ochako boleh dong colek-colek /o/ /NGAPAIN

Reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada


End file.
